


Joy

by hanluvr (Bria)



Series: Together Drabbles [50]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fic, Romance, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 21:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13303215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bria/pseuds/hanluvr
Summary: Rose watches as the Doctor approaches.





	Joy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for doctorroseprompts on tumblr and their drabble prompt: approach.

Rose watches as the Doctor approaches. He’s beaming as he makes his way down the aisle to where she waits for him with her mum and Pete. She can feel his absolute joy and it matches hers. 

One year ago today they were left together, but now they seal their forever in front of family and friends. They’d already bonded on the night of their engagement, but she realizes now, in a way she hadn’t before, that he’s as eager to wear her ring as she is to wear his. She falls even deeper in love as he joins her.

**Author's Note:**

> Wahoooo! This is my 50th Tentoo x Rose drabble. I had to give them fluffy goodness. :D


End file.
